Sam-Steven relationship
Steammy is the romantic relationship and former marriage between Steven Carrington and Sam Jones. It began in I Hardly Recognized You and they became married in Dead Scratch, but they ultimately divorced in Life Is a Masquerade Party in order to allow Steven to heal while institutionalized. Biography They first meet at a bar and spontaneously hook up in a hotel room while Steven is under the impression that he's met Sam by chance, when in fact, Sam was working an angle to get into his aunt Celia's wedding, but they soon develop real romantic feelings for each other, and Sam moves into the Carrington residence permanently. They have their ups and downs, especially when Sam sleeps with Steven's ex Ted Dinard and makes decisions that seem questionable, morally and legally, but they often make up with each other and find a way to move on, as they both understand their deep connection. Timeline Season 1 In I Answer to No Man, Steven and Sam leave the Carrington Manor together and they become roommates. Sam becomes Fallon's assistant and Steven enters in campaign for the City Council. In Nothing But Trouble, Steven informs Ted that his campaign for City Council will put their past relationship and cocaïne addiction on the headlines. Ted misunderstands him and thinks they can restart their relationship once more, only to discover that he now lives with Sam. Jealous, a stoned Ted visits Sam and says that the headlines will be quit different. He snatches Sam's earring before jumping through the window. In The Gospel According to Blake Carrington, while Ted is unconscious at the hospital, Steven and Sam get closer and share a kiss. To ward off suspicion of Sam, Steven says he was with Ted when he attempted suicide and plays the role of a tearful widow at Ted's bedside. After Ted's recovery, Steven informs Sam that he must continue to play his role for his campaign and a public relationship between them is now impossible. In Our Turn Now, Sam moves out and returns to the Carrington Mansion. At Fallon's wedding, he has a date with Liam Ridley and succeeds to make Steven jealous. After the revelation that Liam is in fact Fallon's legal husband, Steven and Sam reconcile again but Steven's grandfather secretly calls the immigration before passing. In Poor Little Rich Girl, Sam receives an eviction letter from ICE and Steven asks Melissa Daniels, with whom he had a brief affair ten years ago, for help and agrees to sleep again with her in exchange. In the meantime, Sam discovers that Grandpa called the ICE and keeps it secret to Steven to not stain his Grandpa's memories. Learning the truth by Melissa, Steven changes his speech during his grandfather's funeral and proposes to Sam in Spanish language. In Dead Scratch, Sam and Steven get married. :See main article: Steven and Sam's wedding. Season 2 Multimedia Images Steammy_(1).jpeg Steammy_(2).jpg Steammy_(3).gif Steammy_(5).gif Steammy_(6).gif Steammy_(7).gif Samven.gif References Category:Pairings Category:LGBT Pairings Category:Season 1 Pairings Category:Romances Category:Season 2 Pairings